Scooby Doo Secret of the masks
Scooby Doo Secret of the masks is a novel explaining why the mystery inc. gang keep running into monsters everywhere they go. 'Prologue. ' Hundreds of years ago they were forged, the masks of darkness, in a volcano of the deepest lava. They were created so that she could have the power to rule the world! But the volcano became active once again and the resulting eruption launched the dark masks across the globe. The power of the masks trapped their creator in the volcano so she would not be able to retrieve them, so she created a curse that would force someone into finding the masks for her but who that would be she did not yet know. Meanwhile, the masks were found by lone individuals who made the grave mistake of putting them on, the power of the masks consumed them and turned them into terrifying monsters that would haunt many locations. Hundreds of years later the Mystery inc. gang were wrapping up their next case. Chapter 1: Family reunion “And that’s why he created the legend of the Black Knight,” exclaimed Velma, “he needed to scare everyone away so that he could transport the fake paintings in secret.” “And Mr Wickles would have gotten away with it too if you kids hadn’t shown up, take him away!” Said the sheriff. As the gang returned to the Mystery Machine Shaggy heard his phone ringing. “Hello,” Shaggy said. “Mumsy Doo? Sure we’d love to come and visit.” Shaggy told Fred that Scooby’s parents had invited them round for dinner. The whole gang thought it would be a groovy idea and set tracks for Doo Manor just outside Crystal Cove. When the gang arrived Mumsy Doo told them that she’d invited them over so she could tell Scooby in person that Dada Doo had passed away. “The funeral is happening in three days, I hope you can join us.” She asked. “Of course we’ll be there,” Daphne reassured her. “Come on let’s go and have some food.” Mumsy Doo and the gang all sat down to her homemade lasagna which the entire gang loved. As Mumsy Doo started bringing out dessert Fred quickly went upstairs to use the restroom and noticed a strange portrait of a man named Malcolm Doo. Fred thought he must be going mad but was sure that both Malcolm and Scooby shared some facial features despite him being a dog and Malcolm being human. Fred returned to the dining table and asked Mumsy Doo the significance of the portrait, she immediately said “I think everyone’s had enough food for one day, it was nice to see you, bye,” and ushered everyone outside. “But Mumsy we haven’t had dessert yet,” said Shaggy. The door slammed in front of them. “Was it something I said?” Asked Fred. “She sounded scared to me,” said Velma. “Why was I never told about Malcolm Doo?” Scooby exclaimed in an upset voice. “I think that’s what we need to find out,” said Velma. Chapter 2: Family secrets coming soon... Category:Books Category:Books coming soon